Smile and Cuddly, Private
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: "I want you to look cute and cuddly, Private. Seperti kau yang biasanya. Seperti kau yang sudah seharusnya. Itu jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada melihatmu sedih seperti ini."—itu ucapan Skipper pada Private yang lesu karena kecemburuannya pada Mort yang menjadi model brosur Café mereka. 1st FF here! SkiVate fic for NakamaLuna and SkiVate shipper here! Warning inside!


**Smile and Cuddly, Private**

**Pairing: SkiVate a.k.a Skipper x Private**

**Disclaimer: Penguin of Madagascar (c) DreamWorks & Nickelodeon. FF (c) me.**

**Warning: AU! From the episode '****The Penguin Stays In the Picture****', OOC, Humanized, content Boys Love, Slash, One-shoot, kinda fluff, FAIL humor :v. Don't like, don't read!**

**A/N : Jadi seperti yang sudah saya katakan di warning, ini adalah AU atau Alternative Universe berdasarkan episode '****The Penguin Stays In the Picture'**** di mana Private yang cemburu pada Mort karena Mort mendapatkan kehormatan sebagai model untuk brosur Kebun Binatang Central Park (padahal sebelum-sebelumnya, Private-lah yang selalu menjadi modelnya). Di sini, saya akan meng-AU-kan mereka karena saya menggunakan Humanized version dari para binatang Kebun Binatang Central Park dan mengganti setting Kebun Binatang menjadi sebuah Café. Bagi para readers yang belum melihat episode tersebut, serta supaya bisa mendapat penggambaran awal dari fanfic saya, dapat dilihat pada link ini " www. watchcartoononline the-penguins-of-madagascar-episode-47-the-penguin- stays-in-the-picture" (hilangkan tanda petik dan spasi).**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cemburu?

Sudah pasti~

Kecewa?

Pasti, dong~

Marah?

Itu pun sudah pasti~

Emosi sambil gebrak-gebrak meja, merusak semua kursi dan peralatan makan, menjedotkan kepala ke tembok berkali-kali dan kemudian meledakkan dapur?

Oh, tidak, tidak, tidak boleh! Bisa-bisa dia kena omel dari Alice sang pemilik dan investor Café—tidak, jauh lebih buruk! Diomeli lalu dijebloskan ke penjara adalah hal paling ringan yang akan diberikan wanita menakutkan itu pada_nya_. Kemungkinan paling buruk dari 10 kemungkinan yang sekarang berputar-putar dalam otaknya adalah; Alice akan membunuh_nya_—dengan cara paling sadis di alam semesta. _Entah bagaimana caranya_.

'_Brrr!'_

Bulu kuduk Private—nama anak itu—langsung bergoyang ngebor begitu membayangkan hal tersebut. Ia kemudian langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat ke kanan dan ke kiri layaknya orang ber-_head bang_ ria, membuat rambut pirangnya ikut bergoyang hebat, sambil memeluk lututnya erat-erat.

Private berhenti melakukan hal tersebut ketika pikirannya sudah kembali normal dan kemudian menghela napas panjang—tanda lelah, "Sudahlah, Private. Cemburu pada Mort hanya karena tidak menjadi bintang brosur yang diadakan enam bulan sekali oleh Central Park Café tidak seperti dirimu saja! Kau tadi, 'kan, sudah minta maaf padanya karena sudah memperlakukannya secara tidak pantas—dan dia tidak terlalu peduli, sih—tapi tetap saja! Ayo, semangat! Masih ada setengah tahun lagi, kok!" dia menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang tembam itu sambil menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Ya, alasan seorang Private cemburu, marah dan kecewa adalah karena kali ini, bukan _dia_-lah yang menjadi model brosur Central Park Café seperti biasanya. Kali ini, posisinya digantikan oleh si anak baru bernama Mort—yang menurutnya keimutan anak itu _masih terlampau di bawahnya_. Maksudnya, ayolah! Mananya yang _imut _dari Mort? Lihat saja rambut pendek ikalnya yang mengembang dan berwarna coklat terang dengan kilau keemasan itu, atau matanya yang seperti _hazel_ pekat itu, atau senyumnya yang lebar itu dibingkai bibirnya yang mungil dan berwarna _pink_ lembut, atau pipinya yang gembil dan bersemu itu, atau blah blah blah…

"…" Private terdiam, "…Oke, dia _memang lebih imut _daripada _aku._ Tapi setidaknya _aku_ sudah _berkali-kali_ menjadi model brosur…" kembali Private menyemangati dirinya lagi sambil memberikan penekanan pada beberapa katanya.

Tapi, tetap saja anak berambut pirang beriris biru langit berusia s19 tahun itu kecewa. Karena dia, yang sudah menjadi model brosur selama enam kali berturut-turut sejak kedatangannya di Central Park Café, kali ini tidak mendapatkan kehormatan tersebut—digantikan dengan Mort yang berusia tiga tahun dibawahnya, baru saja masuk empat bulan yang lalu, kemudian dia langsung dapat peran jadi model brosur.

Belum lagi soal Bing dan Bada, si kembar kekar yang menjadi bagian dari seksi keamanan di Café. Memang tidak secara langsung, namun karena perkataan Private, si duo kembar ini mengunci Mort di ruang keamanan selama seharian penuh, membuat seisi Café ricuh bukan kepalang (dan ternyata dia di sana 'dirawat' dengan baik oleh Bing dan Bada. Terbukti dengan persediaan es krim seminggu penuh yang separuhnya sudah masuk dalam perut Mort—tentu saja). Membuat Private pun panik dan mengira mereka berdua membunuh Mort demi dirinya, membuat satu Café berspekulasi yang tidak-tidak mengenai pelakunya (tentu saja dipecahkan dengan mudah oleh si Kasir Jenius, Kowalski) dan kemudian dia mulai membayangkan hantu Mort yang bergentayangan di sekitarnya—yang ternyata hanya imajinasi dari rasa bersalahnya.

"Haaahh… Sudahlah… Saatnya bersih-bersih…" Private berdiri dari posisi OTL-nya. Masih dengan wajah lesunya, ia mengambil lap dan kemudian mengelap meja di café satu persatu—sambil melamun dan menerawang. Saat semua meja di lantai satu dirasanya sudah selesai, ia segera beranjak menuju tangga untuk ke lantai dua sebelum seseorang mengembalikannya ke alam sadar.

"Ya, ampun… Lihatlah meja ini! Apa yang kulihat ini? Debu?" Private menoleh ke belakang sebelum kakinya melanjutkan menaiki anak tangga, menemukan seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut hitam legam dan beriris biru es yang berkilat, sedang berdiri sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan memasang raut sedih melihat segumpal debu yang sekarang menempel di ujung telunjuknya.

"Skippa?" kata Private lirih.

"Aku bilang 'debu'. Kenapa kau tak kunjung kemari dan membersihkannya, Private?" bukannya datang, Private malah terdiam di tempat.

Kini Skipper ikut terdiam. Dia hanya berdiri, tak melakukan apa-apa, sampai akhirnya dia menghembuskan napasnya, "Jadi—ada apa? Kau yang tidak bersemangat ini bukan seperti Private yang biasanya ada di dekatku."

"…Apakah… Skippa marah padaku?" pemuda berusia 19 tahun itu melontarkan pertanyaan pada pria yang berusia 8 tahun di atasnya itu.

Skipper menaikkan satu alisnya, "Marah atas apa?"

"Kau… pasti marah dan kecewa padaku karena sudah membuat ribut. Kowalski dan Rico pasti juga begitu. Semuanya juga pasti membenciku setelah ini."

"Aku bertanya, marah atas apa?"

"Atas sikapku yang begitu kekanak-kanakan ini. Cemburu pada Mort karena dia yang jadi model brosur Café kita…" Private menjawab dengan nada yang lirih, namun suasana Café yang sepi karena waktu tutup sejak satu jam yang lalu membuat Skipper mendengar ucapan Private dengan jelas. "Aku begitu naif dan berpikiran sempit karena sejak aku masuk kemari, akulah yang selalu menjadi modelnya. Lalu insiden hilangnya Mort juga—" si Pirang itu menjatuhkan dirinya di anak tangga. Sekali lagi ia mengambil posisi memeluk lutut dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik tangan dan poninya.

"Aku tidak marah—ya, kecewa mungkin lebih tepat. Hanya sedikit tapi—karena itu seperti bukan dirimu yang biasanya. Namun tetap saja, kurasa itu bukan alasan untuk marah karena kau bersikap seperti itu karena kau manusia, masih bocah naïf dan belum berpengalaman. Itu hanya sikap manusiawi yang kau keluarkan, dan tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk marah karena hal manusiawi seperti itu." Jelas Skipper.

"…Tapi sikapku sungguh buruk—dan juga jelek. Tidak ada manis-manisnya, padahal aku manis… Dan aku dipilih jadi model brosur karena _manis_ ini…" Private pun ikut menurunkan opini pribadinya.

Skipper terkekeh, "Haha, Private bisa juga narsis. Oke, memang sikapmu buruk. Lalu apa? Kau juga tadi bilang—sewaktu Mort ditemukan di ruang keamanan—kalau itu bukan sepenuhnya salahmu juga. Ini murni sikap manusiawi. Lupakan saja. Masalah selesai."

"Tapi… aku…"

"Haahh…" Skipper menghela napasnya lagi, kemudian ia mendekat ke arah Private dan menepuk kepalanya singkat, "Oke, sudah cukup dengan muka madesu. Aku sudah bilang masalah selesai, berarti masalah _sudah _selesai. Buang masa lalu dan kemudian hadapi yang sekarang dan masa mendatang—jangan sampai terulang, kalau kau bisa. Aku tidak suka anak buah yang terlalu terikat dengan masa lalu. Dan sekali lagi kutegaskan, ini adalah hal yang manusiawi dan kita tidak punya hak khusus untuk melarangnya, karena memang itu hal yang wajar terjadi. Lupakan kejadian dengan Mort dan _masalah sudah selesai_."

"…" Private masih diam.

Skipper—yang ternyata juga sudah capek melihat si pirang beraksen _british _ini ber-OTL ria—mulai menggerakkan tangannya dan mengangkat wajah Private dengan menaruh dan menekan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi tembam Private, "Senyum. Yang manis. Kemudian ucapkan kalimat-kalimat mais seperti biasanya."

"Huwuh—hu-huphuuh?" yang kalau diterjemahkan menjadi, 'Huh, a-apa?' dari Private.

"Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum dan kembali ceria, menyapa semua yang di café dengan tertawa riang tanpa beban dan mengeluarkan aksen _british_-mu itu ketika berbicara."

"Hhuuh?"

"_I want you to look cute and cuddly, Private_. Seperti kau yang biasanya. Seperti kau yang sudah seharusnya. Itu jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada melihatmu sedih seperti ini."

"Bh-bhuut—"

Telunjuk Skipper yang panjang menahan bibirnya, "_No more excuse. Just do what I say, Boy._"

Si Pirang memerah, ingin menangis karena perhatian Skipper padanya. Akhirnya ia mengangguk, menyanggupi permintaan—atau _perintah _Skipper, mengingat Operational Manager Café sekaligus _kekasih_-nya ini adalah seorang yang cukup keras kepala dengan segala komandonya.

"Bagus," pria berambut hitam itu kemudian mencium kening Private lembut—membuat muka Private yang memerah semakin menjadi-jadi, "sekarang tersenyum untukku."

Private tersenyum, sambil memandang iris biru es yang berkilat milik Skipper yang tajam namun sejuk itu. Skipper pun membalas iris biru langit itu. Membuat atmosfir di sekitar mereka menjadi lebih nyaman daripada biasanya.

Skipper pun langsung mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Private dengan perlahan. Private pun membalas dengan membuka sedikit bibirnya dan menutup kedua pelupuk matanya. Jarak mereka semakin dekat.

5 senti…

4 senti...

3 senti…

2 senti…

1 senti…

0,5 senti…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ekhem!"

Sebuah deheman yang tidak begitu keras membuat mereka berdua langsung berhenti. Kemudian mereka menolehkan kepala mereka dan mendapati kasir jenius mereka, Kowalski, sedang berdiri tak jauh dari tangga sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang agak melorot.

"Maaf mengganggu kesenangan kalian para pencari cinta, tapi Skipper—aku membutuhkanmu untuk menyelesaikan masalah pengeluaran biaya bahan makanan di bagian dapur." Lanjut Kowalski kalem. Ah, orang jenius memang menghadapi segalanya dengan kalem, 'kan?

Wajah Private tambah bersemu karena malu—ketahuan nyaris berciuman dengan Skipper oleh Kowalski di tangga. Oh, demi apapun ini tidak lucu. Tapi Private cukup yakin bahwa Kowalski tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa tentang ini kepada siapapun, sih. "Uh, ah, i-iya, silakan pergi, Skippa. Kowalski membutuhkanmu di sana."

Skipper memandang Kowalski sebentar, kemudian berbalik memandang Private. Pria itu menatap pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan tatapan datar, sampai akhirnya dia mengangkat tubuhnya, berdiri dan berjalan menuju pria berkacamata dan berambut karamel cerah itu.

"_Pembicaraan _kita belum selesai." Skipper membalikkan badannya sebentar untuk mengatakan hal tersebut. Private jadi kikuk—yah, tandanya dia masih harus melunasi tagihan ciuman di bibir pada Skipper.

"Oh, iya. Private," pria itu kembali memanggil pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Ya?"

"Meja-meja itu masih penuh dengan debu. Bereskan segera."

Private menatap punggung tegap itu, dan kemudian membalas sambil tersenyum lebar, "_Aye-aye,_ Skippa!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terus udah FIN, deh. #plak Namanya juga one-shoot… 8DD #jangannyalahintipeficnyadong bisa dibilang, ini fanfic pertama saya di sini (emang yang pertama kok) setelah sekian lama jadi silent reader yang memparasiti fandom PoMI… LOL /woi ini juga sebenernya gegara NakamaLuna pengen baca SkiVate (sama HoleVate, tapi saya belom dapet plotnya buat HoleVate) di FB… 8D #sebaraib #bukan teruuuss, seperti yang saya bilang, ini adaptasi atau meng-AU-kan salah satu episode PoM yang '****The Penguin Stays In the Picture' itu. Setelah lihat, langsung greget pengen bikin. LOL Tapi ndak sepenuhnya juga sih, ada beberapa deskrip yang saya ubah dikit… /plak Oh, lalu, soal Humanized Version, setiap author beda imajinasi… 8"D Kalau kebanyakan author di sini pake iris merah buat Skipper, saya pilih biru es (soalnya di kartunnya juga biru es sih…) tapi kalau semisal buat lagi, sih, keliatannya pun saya bakal ganti irisnya jadi merah… 8"DD /dor dan semoga ini tak terlalu OOC ya ampuuunn… saya berusaha buat menuliskan karakter mereka sesuai dengan yang di kartun soalnya… ;;; kalau masih OOC berlebih, saya minta maaf banget… T^T**

**Akhir kata, sudikah memberikan ripiu pada saya? Pedes pun ndak apa-apa~ XDDD Supaya ke depannya saya bisa menulis dengan lebih baik pula~ **


End file.
